Otoño
by lavete
Summary: En su primera exposición despues de cuatro años de ausencia, Yi Jung tiene planes especiales... ¿Podra llevarlos cabo? One-Shot YJ X GE


Sus pasos sonaban armónicos sobre el linóleo, afuera el viento frio se arremolinaba alrededor de los transeúntes haciéndolos temblar, pero dentro el ambiente cálido, aunque fuera artificial hacía sentir cómodos a las personas.

Yi Jung se detuvo frente a una exhibición y observándola por un momento, estiro su mano para reacomodar una tetera al centro y girar un pocillo. Sonrió satisfecho y continuo su camino.

Se acercaba al final del recorrido, sus ojos se posaron en el juego de té frente a él, sus colores que representaban el otoño, que le daba el nombre a su exposición lo hacían el más bello todos, el más popular también y el único que no estaba abierto a subasta.

–Es una lástima– había dicho una madame

Si, era una lástima pero el ya tenía planes para ese juego en especial.

En su memoria se replico la conversación que había mantenido con su abuelo apenas unos días antes.

–_Es un buen trabajo–_

–_Gracias–_

–_¿Cuánto has estado trabajando en ello?– _

–_Casi dos años, haraboji– el viejo asintió_

–_Otoño. Es un buen tema– Yi Jung sostuvo su mirada– ¿Por qué lo escogiste?–_

–_Mi plan es hacer una exhibición de cada estación– _

–_Ya veo… pero– Yi Jung elevo su mirada hacia él de nuevo –pero, si llevas dos años trabajando en ella, debiste elegir la estación de antemano, porque otoño–_

_La insistencia de su abuelo ponía nervioso a Yi Jung._

–_Es una buena estación para comenzar de nuevo–_

–_Yo hubiera elegido la primavera para relanzar mi carrera– replico el abuelo, Yi Jung respiro profundamente_

_Siguieron caminando hasta que se detuvieron en otra exhibición_

–_Ayer estaba hablando con el padre de tu amigo Woo Bin– Yi Jung asintió –Está empezando a buscarle esposa a su hijo–_

_El joven desvió la mira hacia otro lado_

–_Sí, él lo menciono–_

–_Es interesante que la mitad de tus amigos ya estén casados– Yi Jung respondió afirmativamente_

–_Creo que es momento que empecemos a buscarte una, nosotros también– la mención del tema lo hacía sentir incomodo, pero siguió sin voltear a ver a su abuelo –A menos que ya hallas encontrado a alguien…–_

_Los ojos de Yi Jung se agrandaron y no pudo evitar girar hacia él, pero el abuelo siguió hablando sin prestar atención._

–…_Cierta señorita que le presta su nombre ha esta exposición–_

–_Haraboji, tu…–_

–_¿Sabia de la señorita Chu Ga Eul?– pregunto en un tono divertido –Desde hace años–_

_Yi Jung se quedo estático de sorpresa_

–_¿Cómo?–_

–_Ah eso no importa– dijo– Lo importante aquí es si le propondrás matrimonio–_

_Yi Jung entorno los ojos en sospecha._

–_¿No te opondrás?–_

–_Acepto que cometí un error con tu padre Yi Jung, un error que no planeo repetir– dijo finalmente viendo a su nieto a los ojos –Así que esta vez me atendré a tu decisión–_

–_¿En serio?– dijo él feliz, pero rápidamente se compuso _

–_¡Claro! Debo decir que escogiste bien Yi Jung ah, no podría estar más complacido–_

_Él no podía evitar sonreír._

–_Chu Ga Eul será una excelente adquisición para la familia– _

–_Ga Eul no es una simple pieza de cerámica– replico Yi Jung fastidiado por la comparación_

–_No, no lo es. Ella es una obra maestra–_

–Maestro–

La voz de su asistente lo despertó a la realidad

–Estamos listos–

–Muy bien, gracias por tu trabajo–

De hecho este era el último día de la exposición y el día que se abriría oficialmente la subasta que duraría dos días.

Yi Jung coloco una pequeña caja circular de cerámica al centro de la mesa y sonrió.

~o~

Los murmullos en la sala empezaban a volverse audibles, pero Yi Jung hacia su mejor trabajo ignorándolos. Tomada de su brazo estaba Chu Ga Eul, un tanto avergonzada por ser la causa del alboroto.

–¿Cuál te gusto más?– pregunto Yi Jung.

Ga Eul le sonrió y señalo el juego de te frente a ellos. El mismo juego que toda las personas admiraban, el mismo juego al que el había añadido una pieza extra esa misma tarde, el mismo juego que él había hecho especialmente para ella.

–¿Chincha?– ella asintió –¿Por qué?–

Ella lo medito un momento.

–Tiene algo especial, algo que los demás no tienen–

–Mmm… ¿Eso crees?– ella asintió –Puedes tomar alguna de las piezas, lo que sea–

Ga Eul lo observo con detenimiento

–¿Y la subasta?–

–Aun no se ha abierto, y al fin de cuentas yo soy el artista– ella sonrió y apunto su dedo índice a la pequeña caja redonda en el centro

–¿Qué es eso?– Yi Jung sonrió y tomo la caja

–Es una caja de té–

A un movimiento discreto de su mano, su asistente que había estado pendiente en todo momento de la pareja le pidió a las personas que se encontraban en ese salón que se retiraran. Ga Eul noto que se habían quedado solos cuando vio a la asistente de Yi Jung cerrar la puerta del salón tras ella al salir.

–¿Sunbae que sucede?– pregunto ella preocupada

–Ga Eul me he dado cuenta de una cosa–

Tomo una de su mano izquierda y acariciando su dedo anular clavo su mirada en ella.

–¿Qué cosa?– ella empezaba a sentirse nerviosa, aunque no había razón para ello

–Que es muy difícil para mí– el rostro de Ga Eul preguntaba la razón –vivir apartado de ti–

Ella se sonrojo ante la confesión. Usualmente Yi Jung no hablaba de sus sentimientos pero ella sentía como si los conociera, algunas veces pensaba que tal vez solo se engañaba a sí misma, pero la mayoría de las veces estaba completamente segura del amor del alfarero. Y obtener una confirmación era una bendición para ella.

–Estar contigo es como respirar Ga Eul, vital– él tomo un respiro – Se que he sido un completo bastardo la mayor parte del tiempo desde que nos conocimos pero, tu, estar sin ti…–

Los ojos de ambos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

–Es como si te estuvieran sofocando– completo ella.

Yi Jung asintió y con una tranquilidad que realmente no poseía coloco una de sus rodillas en el suelo.

–Ga Eul, cásate conmigo– Sus ojos se expandieron – O moriré–

Termino añadiendo con una sonrisa.

Lagrimas cubrían las mejillas de Ga Eul. Suavemente asintió.

–Sí, si–

Yi Jung abrió la caja de té que aun estaba en su mano y un hermoso anillo de compromiso brillo sobre su acolchonado asiento. Tomo el anillo y colocándolo en el dedo de Ga Eul la beso como nunca antes.

* * *

_**Ya pueden gritar…**_

_**Lavete**_

_***suspira* ~ Hay que cursi soy…**_


End file.
